


Christmas Wishes

by lar_laughs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: 5_prompts, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna has finally decided who she wants to spend the rest of her life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elle_blessing's prompt - Comfort - at the 2011 Hump-A-Thon at HP_Humpdrabbles. Also fits _E14. A spark of romance is almost a given_ at 5_prompts Written in the Stars challenge.

The only tears worth crying, Lily had shed in Teddy's presence. When her first crush failed to realize she was alive and kissed the girl she thought was her best friend, she went running to him for comfort. "Come on, Little L," he crooned as he pulled the thirteen-year-old off his shoulder. "Let's go get you a tissue and some hot milk." It had worked like a charm. In no time at all, she was back in the Common Room with a new crush already lined up and a gang of girls from which to pick a new best friend.

In every instance, he was there. Everyone else thought of him as the new Transfiguration professor but to Lily Luna, he was her Teddy. The saddest day of her life was her last day of school. "What will I do now?" she wailed from the window seat of his office.

"Anything you want," was his only answer. When he tried to offer her some hot milk, she glared but took the mug.

It took two years to find what it was she wanted. Another year to decide she wasn't crazy. His relationship with Victoire had long since fallen by the wayside which made combined family dinners slightly uncomfortable but she had moved on and he had started to bring home women he claimed he loved but never seemed to date more than a few times. Those two paths crossed at Christmas dinner.

"Hello, Teddy. Don't you look dapper." She let her hand slide along his shoulder as if admiring the cut of his coat. In reality, he looked tired, defeated by an unending supply of snotty-nosed students turning teapots into hedgehogs.

"Little L. Lovely as always."

A lie because she'd deliberately downplayed her attire, not wanting to alert her parents that she had something else in mind for tonight. Instead, she smiled and took a seat on his lap. His eyes widened. She hadn't done this since she was very little. Her hands slid through his thinning hair. "Looking a little gray these days."

When he would have come back with something witty, she kept him quiet by running her hand down his jaw, her fingers coming to rest on his lips. His eyes were hard on hers, questioning where this was heading. Her answer was a flurry of light kisses along his cheekbone.

"Why?"

She had to figure out what he was really asking before she could answer him. _Why me? Why now? Why here?_ "Does it matter?"

His answer was to lean forward to kiss her bared collarbone. As his teeth grazed her skin, heat pulsed straight through to her core. She was so intent on what he was making her feel with this small touch that she barely heard his whispered words. "Happy Christmas, Little L."

"It is now." Her smile curved up higher than it had in a very long time. As she curled into him, Lily felt the first peace she had in a very long time.


End file.
